the good and the evil
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: What happens when a normal thriteen year old just happens to be in the house when a bomb goes off? Will she live to tell the story? What does this have to do with the Cullens? What is in the new girl's blood that makes her so different? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The good and the evil I was packing my suitcase to go on my "Round the World Trip." Well start it anyway. Because it was only Christmas Break we couldn't go out off of the continent yet. Right now it would be freezing to anyone else except for my dad. My room was always the coldest. I wish I had better cousin, Sarah had just gotten me interested in dresses, makeup, skirts, and anything else girlie. Ever since about first grade I refused to wear them. Right now I'm thirteen, my birthday was December 7th. It was exactly a week after my birthday.  
I used to have a perfect life until one day years ago. Even my parent don't have a clue. "Jessica we are leaving to get the other stuff we need. We are bringing the pets with us okay?" I heard my mom yell from the front door." Okay mom I'm gonna stay and pack." I told her. I had turned to my computer to send an email. When I turned to look out my door I saw Caleb's dirty underwear. " Gross that is disgusting!" I shouted not caring who heard.  
I heard Caleb laughing. "You idiot", I yelled at him." You are so dead!" He shot back," How come you don't have to come? huh huh "miss goody goody?" " Because mom told me to stay and pack." I told Caleb. He tried to punch me but I got him in the head first. He got mad kicked my door than ran off it looked like he was about to cry.I yelled,"Baby!" at him. For my twin brother he was such a wimp. Breaks where easily my favorite part of the school year which surprised some kids because I was the class brain. I didn't like going to school because ever since fifth grade Jazzy came back. I was kinda happy when she moved in second grade to go to her dad's house in Washington. Everyone got along more or less but when she came back everyone was on her side. They had very few purposes the main one was bully Jessica and her friends. I used to be friends with everyone but now it was Jazzy. I knew she didn't really like them even Marie and they looked like sisters. Only me Tara and a few of my other friends could see past their pretending. My dad bought me a four-wheeler and a motorcycle though. I was only allowed to drive the motorcycle near home though because I'm under aged. Caleb wasn't my only brother though I had no sister. It was just me, Zach, Kevin, Grant, Shawn, and Caleb. Zach, and Grant were the littlest ones though. Zach and Grant are twins but they were adopted. Shawn was only one year younger than me. I think its pretty sad that I'm the only girl. I heard them drive away after a bit of pet chasing. "Finally," I said under my breath. I looked at my laptop once I was done packing, I had put all of our stuff in my secret room it was above my room and it was fire proof and I was the only one that knew about it. I grabbed my laptop from off of the bed and headed for the living room, when I looked and saw a truck stop at our drive way. I noticed that it looked a lot like Summer's truck. It probably was. I saw that because I had a security system that had mini cameras and it was open on my computer. I went over to the living room window and looked out. I saw Marie and Alicia looking at me they were tied up and panicking. They were even more afraid when they saw me. I couldn't imagine why. Sure I was stronger than them and smarter but they were some of the most popular girls so they had more power than me. They were identical twins even! Summer and Autumn were their cousins. I always thought it was weird that they were named after the seasons. But hey who am I to judge? I watched as Jazzy walked down my drive way, she just bent down and I guess put something down. I would pick it up later. She went back to her truck smiling. I really got confused then what were they to stuck up to give me something in front of everyone? Well it didn't really suprise me. They were always snobs I liked Alicia though she was pretty nice. Everyone but me had a hard time telling them apart. Its not like I read their minds or anything though. Well I just stood there watching them leave when I looked down at my laptop, then I saw it, the item she put down. The bomb. The bomb was ticking and flashing. I forgot all about my secret room I wouldn't have time anyway. I just ran and grabbed a suitcase and threw it over me. Luckily it was the big one it covered me completely. Well almost the tips of my hair was showing but I didn't notice. All I could think was " Am I going to die?" or " Why did they do this to me?" and " Why me why pick me?" all I could do was hope it ended quickly.

I saw Jessica in there was all I could think. Why did we do this? Well first I didn't I was tied up and forced to watch and even though her drive way is pretty long I swear she saw me. I was tied so I would be forced to watch them place the bomb of course they would probably kill me so I couldn't tell anyone. But they didn't know what I saw. " Jazzy I have to say something!" I pleaded to her. " What! what do you want to beg me not to hurt you soon you and your sister!"she snarled at me. I hate her I really do. " I saw - I saw" I cried out. " What did you see?" Jazzy barked. " I saw her, Jessica she was in there!" I started crying. "What! She was in there we saw them leave they took all of the vechiles too!" Jazzy said she sounded mad and worried. That wasn't part of the plan killing her they just wanted to make it so she couldn't protect Tara and the rest of them. Now they would be caught for murder. I knew what Jazzy and her boyfriend were about to do so I closed my eyes. I felt the car stop. They dragged my and Marie out of the car. Marie's scream got muffled when Nick put his hand over her mouth. I shut my eyes again they started it again. I refused to think about what they were doing that would only make it worse. Jazzy had a dirty secret that only me and Marie knew. I knew she and her friends went and did this to many kids before. I felt a punch to my jaw then. I cried out in pain. " Get up now!" Someone barked. They pulled me to my feet. I knew then that my clothes were completely torn up I could feel it. Dad would be so mad. "Why did you do this to me?" I cried out. " You know I have to do that and you know why." she called to me as she got in the truck. I was pushed in and then I felt my boots fall off. I stared out the window. In time to see the bomb go off, I cried the whole ********************************************************  
I sent an email to my mom because she had her laptop I heard the explosion it was amazing I was alive. Jesus must have plans for me was what I told myself to keep from crying. I told her that I was under my suitcase in my room and to call nine-one-one. I think I passed out because I had closed my eyes. When I opened them I heard them the sirens I was relieved. They were there soon I could here them outside my room in the entryway at the other side of the trailer house. " How could this happen and how would anyone survive this?" someone said. I closed my eyes and listened. " Look in there Tim." I heard someone say. He opened my door. I was shocked it was still there. " Hello anyone here?" he called out. He started walking around. Then he spotted the suitcase. He lifted the suitcase off of me I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes I was lying on my back, and he couldn't tell my eyes were open because I did my trick so they look closed. " Are you okay? Bobbie come in here!" I saw Jessica-Ann's mom walk in. " Oh no not Jessica! This is her house oh no!" I heard her say. I moaned. They must have heard me because they rushed over quickly. " Jessica is that your name are you alright can you hear me?" Tim called at me. I mumbled yes but I'm not sure if he could tell. " Bobbie what are you doing here?" I asked. " Hi Jessica I got the call, my husband is putting out the fire right now." " Are you alright?" she said to me. " Yah I'm fine." I told her. I got up and ran to my mom. " Can we leave?" I asked her? She laughed. " We left our stuff here silly." she told me. I smiled at her and said, " I know mom but they are fine." " They are?" she asked. I ran and got them out of the secret room. " How are they still alright?" was all she could say. " My secret room, mom is fire proof." I told her smiling. I walked away from her because she was looking at me weird. " Excuse me, um Jessica I think we need to look at you, you know to make sure nothing is wrong." a medic person told me. " Really you want to check on me? Wow are you serious?" I started laughing after I said that. " Yes I am miss now please go to the ambulance now." he was very annoyed. " No. I will not be going there thank you very much. I am perfectly fine." I said to him. " Now leave me alone. " Miss you might have something wrong with you." he told me. He put his hands near my throat. My mom saw that and said " Oh no Mr. move your hands she'll." was allo she could get out. He had squeezed his hands, very bad move. I wasn't facing him but I was still able to punch him. It was a reflex I had because well Caleb has tried to kill me alot. I don't know why but he would holod a steak knife near my throat or try to choke me. Mostly in front of mom or my aunt. " I turned around and saw his angry glare. " Why did you punch me? You probably knocked a tooth loose!" he yelled at me. I blushed and looked down at my clothes nothing wrong exept the bottoms of my jeans were burnt. I bent down to mess with them. When I bent down I saw a small little sparkle that nobody else saw. " Hey what is this?" I said to anyone who could hear me. " What I don't see anything Caleb called.  
I moved the dirt more with my hands, the object got bigger. " Hey what is she doing?" someone said. " What is that?" someone else said. I looked up and saw two people smoking and one person drinking beer and a medical dude yelling at them to knock it off because it is bad for their health. I went back to digging. After a while everyone was able to see it. Everyone just stared at me and the sparkling white object. Then someone called up some person to tell what it was. After about thirty minutes the woman was there and I still hadden't gotten everything. " Well what is it, and how big is it?" my dad asked. Eventually the woman told me let her have a look. " Oh my I don't believe my eyes!" she said after studying the object. " What is it?" I asked her. " Why its its a mixture of pure silver, gold, and diamonds and who knows what else!" she said and looked at me like I was stupid. I had to keep telling myself " Don't freak out you know what happens when you get mad." I wasn't saying it out loud but hey it's something I need to renember. "Don't look at me like that." I told her. "Like what little girl."she said to me. I was thinking man she is so stupid. " Like you think I'm completely stupid and it's quite obvious what that was even though I'm only a thirteen year old girl and I am not little." I told her it was even harder to keep from exploding then.  
" How how did you know that is what I was thinking?" she told me. Like I said I'm not a mind reader but I really almost exploded. Now everyone just thought I could never get mad but wow were they dead wrong. "I didn't." I said were she could just barely hear me. I think she said oops but I just didn't care right then. I bent down and looked at the well mixture I guess that I discovered. " Honey call the news would ya?" my mom told him. " Okay Mary." my dad told her. " Do we have to can't we just keep it all?" Caleb said. He was so selfish. I just studied the gold and stuff. That's when I saw it. The few things unnoticable by the others. I went in the house, to my secret room. I grabbed a magnifing glass and ran outside. The news trucks were already there. " Here she is!" someone called. " That is the girl who disovered it!" he yelled again. " Come here would you?" the reporter called to me. I sighed. Obviously I wouldn't be able to check.  
"What is your name?" the reporter asked. " Jessica." I said plainly. "We are live!" the man behind the camera said. " Hello viewers this is Dave Mcrain and we are with young Jessica and her family. Now I bet that you guys are wondering what happened to their house and why are we at this ordinary young girl's house anyway?" he said. " Well why don't you ask Jessica here. What she found." he pointed his head to the sparkles. I ran over there quickly and said " Hold on I think I saw something!" That got everyone into a major frenzy. " What is it Jessica?" someone said. Someone else said " Probably just a barbie." I got real mad then. Then I spotted it, what I was looking at earlier. I held the magnifing glass over it. " Hey lady what is this!" I shouted. The lady who thought I was dumb came and looked at it. She gasped. " Rubbies and many types of jewels discovered and undiscovered." I told her." Why yes that's right." she said. She finally noticed her mouth was open. She closed it.  
"Wow and there you have it more news about this young girl." the reporter said. " Jessica would you please explain what this is?" he asked me. " Um sure. This is a mixture of pure gold, silver, diamands, rubbies, and many other types of undiscovered jewels. There is also some fool's gold in there." I said smiling. "What there is nol fool's gold in there!" the lady said. Wow she is mad. "Um ya there is" I said in a I-told-you-so voice. " Oh ya where?" I could tell she thought I was wrong. I pointed to where it was. "Huh?"her smile disapeared then came back just as fast. "That is not fool's gold it is gold you goof." she said to me. But I was not giving up. "If you look closer Miss I'm Always Right then you will see that it is in fact fool's gold." I said. "Sweet we have a challenge between 'Miss I'm Always Right and Jessica. I wonder who will win. The trained geologist or the teenager. Personaly I hope the teenager wins." the reporter said to the camera. " Look right there," I pointed to the fool's gold."That proves it is fool's gold." "So you are a bratty smart ass teenager who should be in prison. I hate all teenagers I hate all kids and I hate you!" she screamed. "I'm not even smart enough to beat a teenager." she said. Well there was police right there and she soon realized it. "Oops." she said. "You have the right to remain silent." I heard the officer say. "Wow did not see that coming."the reporter said. "Well that is not the only thing happening with today's special teen, because not long before we got here the police were chasing her cousin Justin Maron and he just happened to get trapped." I didn't hear were because I had walked away from them. I went to my secret room. I grabbed my R. L. Stine book and started reading it. It was called Fear Park : The First Scream. Part One 1935. Chapter One. Meghan Fairwood brushed her long, wavy, red hair off her shoulders and reached out to open her locker door. "Oh no," she murmured to herself. She lowered her textbooks to the floor and rubbed a dark stain on the starched cuff of her white blouse.  
I was startled because I kept feeling like something was about to happen. I pretended to keep reading. But I thought I'm probably just being the self concious girl that I am. I went back to reading. How did I get this stain? she wondered. Is it ink? She bent down, pulled out her pencil box, and removed the fountain pen. The shiny blue Waterman pen was a gift from her parents for her sixteenth birthday. It was an expensive present. It cost nearly four dollars. But it had leaked ever since Meghan started using it. I quit reading again. What was so important about a pen? Well it probably wasn't but I have only read the first two paragraphs. Wow it's cold up here. Well it is supposed to snow later. Maybe I will go get a blanket.  
But when I started to move arms came around my neck, hard. I could barely breath! " Be quiet now!" the guy yelled at me. " Justin?" I called to him. "Shut up now." Justin said. He was the family criminal. I was thinking about ripping his hands away when I spotted both of the knifes. His near my throat and mine near my hands. I closed my hand around it. Bad move it was a pocket knife but it was open. I slowly closed it. He dragged me out of my room and out of the house. Everyone saw. "Jessica what are you doing?" the reporter said then he saw Justin."Oh my god. It's Justin Maron!" he and other people shouted. " Do what I say and you can have her." Justin yelled, he smelled like drugs. " I'm your cousin for crying out loud!" I said to him. He pressed the knife into my skin. It started bleeding. Someone screamed.  
" I said shut up family means nothing to me I even robbed dad's and grandma's houses." he said, everyone heard him. I quit talking then. " What do you want Justin?" my dad said. " Uncle Moon sorry I forgot your first name." I growled. He heard that. He then moved one of his hands, the one with the knife. I was relieved. But he punched me and he didn't even realize the knife was in his hands. He cut my cheek. I screamed in pain. Then I renembered my knife. I bit his hand hard. "Ow shit how sharp are those things?" he said. I smilied. He put his arms back. "Now behave yourself." he told me. I moved my hand and stabbbed him in the arm. "Shit why do you have a knife!" he yelled. I jumped on him. " What?" he yelled, startled. I grabbed him and pushed him into a startled officers arms. I blushed and looked at the ground. I noticed the camera was still on. " Um Dave you forgot the house." the man behind the camera said. "Oh yes well Jessica's house here was bombed not long before we got here. We still don't know who did it yet right Jessica?" he said. "Right." I lied. Mom and dad knew I was lying I told them that I would not say what I knew on the news. After awhile they left. " Finally right?" I asked mom. " Yeah I thought they would never leave." she said. "So do you still want to leave?" she asked me. All of my brothers stared at me. " Duh I want to go." I said. " Okay you are packed right?" she asked me. I nodded. "Hey can we bring our bikes?" Caleb asked. "No we aren't camping."she said. "This is all your fault if you didn't get the house blown up we could have gone camping and I would have my bike!" he yelled at me. I almost punched him. "Caleb it's not her fault and we weren't camping anyway. I grabbed our stuff and left them. I put them into the camper. I saw the smokers and said " Hey beat it!" well more like yelled. They ran to their car and drove away. "Are we leaving or not" I yelled. After putting everything else in my secret room we left. It was still secret only Kevin, mom, dad, and me knew how to get to it. We met Emma and Sarah and their parents at Scream a lot Amusement Park. Well on the way I finish my book and I was hoping that nothing would go wrong. But when I saw my cousins I wasn't worried anymore. Even Shandra, Jay, and Chris were there. What could possibly go wrong this is Christmas vacation. Well we would have to get a new house but that might be cool too.

My mom was watching the news I just happened to be listening when they said that my friend Jessica Moon was in the house when someone bombed it. I think Jazzy did it. She had been planning to do something all month. I heard that she was doing it today even. I really hope that she survives. But I know she won't. The bomb was at 12:00, the afternoon had just started. Well the legends were wrong then or they weren't talking about Jessica maybe it was her? Her was Sabine. I started thinking about all that she wouldn't be able to do. Drugs, bars, smoking not even having a family or smoking. I knew McKenzie wanted to do that stuff. Well time to kill the little five year old girl, Dierde McBradley. I grabbed her and yanked her into a chair and tied her up. Jessica didn't know that I murdered kids but I wasn't going to tell her. I put the girl into a gorilla suit then I stabbed and stabbed her she couldn't even cry out I had duct taped her mouth. Poor girl she had wavy brown hair. She had almond shaped brown eyes, and she was wearing a cute pink and red Christmas dress. She had red high heel boots and blue lip gloss. She had been really cute. She had a heart shaped head too. I swore I would kill anyone with wavy brown hair. Next up Phoenix's boyfriend Chaz. He would die soon.

"Hi cutey how was it?" Chaz asked me. "The practice run was good are you watching the play tomorrow?" I asked. "Duh why wouldn't I go to my own sister's play?" he said. "Chaz who is this are are you cheating on me?" the girl asked. "Hi Phoenix this is my cousin Emily she is in the same play as you I'm surprised you to haven't met." Chaz asked. Of course I knew her she was the lead in the play Gnomeo & Juliet. "So Phoenix is your name?" I asked as we shook hands. She seemed nice to bad some of the actors are planning on giving her real poison."Don't tell her." Sara said her mouth wouldn't open it couldn't. She was being controlled. "Anyone hear if Jessica survived?" Summer asked. " No we don't know who bombed the house." Chaz said. What why does Summer seem relieved about that? Does she know who did it or did she do it? Or is she just glad that they don't know? Could she be hoping she didn't or hoping she lives? "See you later after you die." I heard her say the last bit under her breath. They didn't notice. Kill who Chaz, Phoenix, or me?

We were on our way home when I checked my email. I got an email from my Aunt Sue. I was really happy after that Sue had adopted Sarah's best friend Daisy and her brother Johnny. Plus they were moving to Oklahoma from Arkansas. So now we would be in the same state! I showed Sarah the email and then I read the rest. Everyone was asking if I was even alive and if so when and if I could go to school. I was just about to reply when I noticed that we were at a restraunt. So naturally I forgot about that and they would have to keep worrying. I was getting guitar lessons with Sarah from Kevin, we caught on quickly. Kevin was a senior so naturally because he looks really good he would get hit on. That and punched by me. Him and Rachelle White were dating. She would have come but she was with her cousin. Well when we got home we put our stuff away. Then me, Kevin, and dad went to look at homes. We looked for a house for Sue of course. I told dad to look and see if there was any abandoned houses in the trees. Caleb wanted to live in the city but I told him that if he wanted to do that he would be volunteering to be a hobo. Well just when we were about to quit I had a feeling to check down Star road. "Dad check there." I told him. He turned the truck. "Why here?"he asked. "Just look like down this path that leads into the trees and has a for sale sign."I told him. "Wow it's just what we wanted and more!"dad said. Turns out it didn't cost much just $100 so mom and dad were wanting to know what was wrong with it. Of couse nothing was wrong with it. In fact it was perfect. It was a five-story house! There was a lake in the back. It was our private lake. There was a beautiful path up to the road. There was even a race track hidden in the back. We haven't gone inside yet because dad wants it to be a surprise for everyone when we go and bring our stuff there. Well I got into the car because the bus didn't come and mom drove us to school. Well I looked at the messages on my phone and saw a bunch of messages from Tara. That's when I remembered my email. I was in the front passenger seat and I changed the music to the Twister. "Hey change it back that was The Farts!"Caleb complained. He loved The Farts because he loved farting. "Don't have to."I said to him. Well after a while we got to school. They went before me because I was talking to mom in the car. I was starting to put my stuff in my bag when I asked mom if I had to take all my stuff home today. "Okay I will tell them to."I told her. ************************************************  
"I don't see her is she okay?"I asked Jessica-Ann. "Tara I see Kevin and dorky Caleb coming."she told me. I looked down at my clothes, In a way I'm really rich I used to live in a trailer house like Jessica but my parents won the lottery so we got a new house. "Even if she is fine she will be moving soon. I bet they even picked out a house. I hope that she is fine but I just keep worrying about her. She didn't even answer my email or phone messages."I said. Jessica was my best friend even though I know a bunch of her weird secrets because well I except her. I still wonder why she never tries to get a boyfriend. Most of us have at least a crush but not her. I think she got a bit sadder when fifth and sixth grade started. Who wouldn't be upset Jazzy just had to come back. "You know I bet she is fine because do you think her parents would let her brothers come when she was well you know dead?"I asked. "Hey Tara is that her?"she asked. I turned and when I looked I could only stare.

I just entered the cafeteria and looked for my teacher, Mrs. Sweet. I don't know why that is her last name but it is. She is really nice. I looked at Tara and Jessica-Ann what are they staring at? Well they haven't even noticed me yet. "Mrs. Sweet I'm moving this is going to be my last day."I told her. "Hi Jessica I'm sorry about what happened is your neck okay?"she asked. "Yep it's okay was that on the news?"I asked. "Yah who was he?"she asked. "My cousin, Justin."I told her. I walked to the table. I sat down at the end like usual. "McKenzie here yet?"I asked. "Hey where did you come from? No she isn't here yet. Wait who is that?"she pointed to some girl. " I don't know she lookes like she is in 8th grade. A year over us. Well this is my last day. We found the coolest house ever it's a mansion! Hey did you guys watch the news?"I said. "Not all of it why?" they both said. "Because I was speaking on there and my cousin Justin dug a knife into my throat."I told them. "Really where?" Tara asked. I showed them. "It's almost healed. He is such a jerk. I threw him into a policeman's arms you should have seen his face!"I started laughing.  
Well after everyone was there they actually noticed that I was there. It was nuts! Everyone was asking what happened and when I was leaving and everything. Well during lunch Alicia and Marie stopped me. "Can we talk to you Jessica?"Marie said. "Sure I guess."I told them. "I'm sure you noticed us in Summer's truck."Alicia said. "Yep noticed you guys were tied up too." I said. "You did? You saw that?" they both said. "Yah I know it's not your fault I saw Jazzy leave it. Why were you guys tied up?" I asked. " She forced us to be there she wanted to destroy your house so you would have to move. We saw you guys leave so she thought you were gone. We saw you on the news so we knew that you were okay. But why didn't you report us you just lied. On the news too." Marie said. "I didn't want you in trouble." I said and then I threw my tray away. I bought a yearbook and had everyone right something in there. A bunch of kids wrote their numbers in it too. I gave my friends my cell phone number and new went back to class after a while. It started snowing so we couldn't go outside. I got on my laptop and went on and looked for something to play. At the end of the school day we got to go outside and play in the snow. I called it our "snow day" my friends laughed at that. We made a giant snowman and I dared McKenzie and Tara to make out with it. Caleb tried to get McKenzie and Phoenix to kiss him. We pelted him with snowballs of course. I turned Caleb intol a snowman when McKenzie wan't looking and we dared her to make out with it for a whole minute.  
She couldn't even guess why we were laughing so much until Caleb started laughing. "What who is in there!"she squealed. "Me thanks McKnz your a good kisser."Caleb said once he got the snow off his head. "Did you know he was in there?"she asked us. She was really mad."Yep we put him in there but admit it you liked it didn't you?"I said laughing."Yuck! I can't believe you said that jerk!"she growled. "Come on we need to get to the buses!" I said to them. Luckily we all rode the same bus well everyone besides McKenzie. Which was probably a good thing today. We were wondering what practical jokes we could play on someone when Jazzy got on. I don't know why she did this wasn't her bus. "Moving yet freak so how did you survive and why aren't you in the hospital?"Jazzy said to me. "I saw you place the bomb Jazzy I'm not stupid besides I have a fire proof room."I told her smiling. I had already told my friends about everything.  
She stomped out of the bus. We were still talking when the bus started. "See you later Tara."I told her. She was the stop right before me. Tara and me are really close friends she wouldn't keep a secret from me none of them would. I walked up to the front of the bus. "Bye guys." the bus driver, Ms. Wyatts told us. I grabbed my bike from its hidding place and started riding away. Kevin and me were the only ones who would put our bikes up there. We started racing down the hill to get to the house first. "Hey come on let us ride!"Caleb shouted behind us. I just laughed. I distracted Kevin and got to the house first. "Squirt you only won because you cheated." he told me. Squirt was his nickname for me.  
"Mom are we ready yet? I called to her. "Almost just have to wait for your dad to get out of the bathroom."she told me. I grabbed my jacket and went outside. "Dad out of the bathroom yet?"I heard Kevin ask. The guys had a bathroom and me and mom had a bathroom. So it wasn't suprising that they got mad at each other. "Where is your mom?"dad said. "Finally you have been in there for hours!"Caleb shouted. " I haven't been in there four hours it was three and a half."dad said. "No you weren't you were packing then you went in there."I said. I got in the truck. " Ready to go?"dad asked as he got in. "Yep it's pretty big isn't it?"I asked. Kevin was in the front seat this time. "Yep it's bigger than two elephants on top of each other. Hey dad why are we waiting on them all we need is Grant."Kevin said. "Because we have to lead them to the house."dad told us.  
When we got there dad didn't hold back he had me grab some boxes into the house. He told me that the key was above the door. I was amazed when I saw the house. There was beautiful white stairs that went to every floor. They went up against the wall at the very top and came in a curve down. The stairs were literally a rainbow. Every step was a different color. On the right it started on blue and on the left it was red. We had a pure white carpet. Well at least from what I could see. I went outside after setting the boxes down and grabbed alot of boxes full of party lights. I went and put them all over the stairs. Right when I finished they walked in. "Wow did you do this just now?"Shawn said. "Ya did you?"Zach said. Shawn was a mini Kevin and Grant but Zach was a mini Caleb. " I did it."I said smiling. "Good we were wondering how we would decorate now we have inspiration and look at the stairs!"mom said. " I call the top room on the right." I told them. Mom and dad ended up deciding they would both have two rooms. One was for all of their stuff and the other they were together in. I only wanted one but they gave me two just incase. Me, mom, dad, Kevin, Grant, and Caleb got two rooms. Shawn and Zach had bunk beds so they got one room and a playroom. We grabbed everything and put it were we wanted it after a while it was a whole day project. Well just when mom was about to start painting one of the rooms I found a remote so naturaly I wanted to know what it did. I was in the room with her. I pushed the power button and the wall was basically a computer screen. Mom practically jumped out of her pants. I moved the remote and it was basically a computer mouse only I didn't have to drag it. "What is that is that a computer!"mom said. "Mom look." I told her. I moved the mouse onto the Pictures file and pressed the Select button. There were ten files then. I chose the floor file. Then there were a bunch of questions. "Let's try this one." I told mom. We were both curious. Of course. I chose a wooden floor and I made it hot pink. Then we both looked down I don't know why but can you blame us? We both gasped. The white carpet was now wooden and hot pink! I asked mom what she wanted for the room. Everyone else started coming in asking what we were doing and I was testing it out still. "Can you do that for every room?"Caleb asked. " I don't know I just figured this out."I told him. " If so can I have a man cave?"he said. "Maybe."I said. "Which room is this?"I asked mom. I looked down and the unopened paint bucket. Brown paint the color of dark chocolate. " Sue's room."she said. "Huh? Wait do you mean they are moving in?"I said. "No I meant that when she comes she gets this room but that is a good idea." she said. "Huh what did you say?"dad said. "Put your hearing aids in old man."mom told him. We all laughed. Dad didn't really have hearing aid or problems he just wanted to joke around or maybe he wan't expecting someone to talk.  
Well mom called up Sue and asked if she wanted to move in with us. At first Sue wasn't sure because she imagined both of us in a trailor house. She agreed to look at the place though. Well she brought all of them Sarah, Mark, Emma, and Mark's friend Mike. Well they so did not expect this. I poked my head out of the window and waved. I bet they thought they got the wrong house. I ran down stairs and met them outside by their car. " Wow wow wow this is your new house?" Mark said. I went and punched Mark my favorite thing to do around him. "Already use your fortune?"Mike asked. "Haha no the house was only a hundred dollars and we don't have to pay any bills."dad told them. "That is a really great deal."Sue said. "You guys can stay here with us you know and if you think it will be to close just look inside."mom said. Well of course they said yes even Mike was able to move in. I got Sarah the room beside mine.  
Everyone had their own bathroom now. I showed them how to design their own rooms. Me, Sarah, Emma, and Daisy had fun decorating the rooms. They teased me a few times but I got them back. "This is how Sarah wants her room!"I said. I made it full of hairy butts. " Gross only Caleb would want that!"Sarah said. I someone told me that me and Caleb would love each other and all of that garbage I would reward them with a punch to the stomach. Once I did that to Clay a kid in my class. Well once I told the teachers why they couldn't help laughing especially the look on my face. A mixture of disgust and well whatever look I get when I'm trying to prove a point. I didn't get detention but Clay did. What can I say I'm a teacher's favorite. Well we all got our rooms done how we wanted and after the weekend Mark, Mike, and Sue went to get the stuff. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jessica has been gone for four years now and I've been killing for nine years now. It's my anniversary. This is the day that I started killing. It is August 13. To bad it's Friday the 13th today. Well anyone with brown or black hair better be home well that will not stop me either. I got thirteen people hidden. I've had them for months now every Friday the thirteenth I kill thirteen people. Well today I'm celebrating. I have the Governor what is his name Creg Eastonbay I think. Even though Tara is a blonde she will be my favorite to murder she is part of the celebration. Jessica only cared about her she put me down behind her. I could just kill Jessica but why would I do that? What if she miraculously survived against the odds? Again just like the bomb. Well so what I was working with Jazzy well nobody will find out about that. I helped Dustin make the bomb even! Wow Dustin is mega hot. Well I am secretly dating Clay but still. Jessica will have to pay for punching him. She even forgot to give me the new address! She got everyone else though I was lucky just that I got to sign her yearbook. I don't hate her she is just way to stupid and clueless. Why does she have to have strait A's? She shares her notes so Tara and Jessica-Ann get A's too. Well what is worse than that is that the legends are true. She is the true daughter. Well she will be sorry when I kill her sister. Yep she has a sister. Two years younger though. Then she will be sorry so sorry and I will never be caught. Me and Clay are even engaged. Clay is a prince but there can only be one king. So I guess we have a battle ahead. Jessica has two houses now! They kept the old house and I've been there they made it into a historical monument. It is also a cemetery if anyone dies they can be buried for free and where they want. Well unless in the will it says not to bury them by someone. I wonder what Jessica's will is. I bet if she even thought that she might die she would make one. I bet that she forgot to add me. Well I don't know maybe she knows my secret. Jazzy said that Jessica saw her so why didn't she tell?  
I broke the newspaper machine and grabbed one. Missing missing missing. Are my captives in there yet? Sure enough they were all there. Hm I guess Oklahoma is going on a bad death number. Poor Jessica if she doesn't join the dark side by the time three years are over well she will get to be killed on the next August 13. Guess I will read the paper. Might as well because Clay will be back in town soon. Most females will do anything for him. He does look really good I don't even mind that he dates other girls. Death powers us. Poor weak Jessica. She is only human after all.  
AUGUST 13. THE OKLAHOMAN THE CHRISTMAS BOMB FINALLY SOLVED?  
Today August 13 we got a call from an anonymous source. The Christmas Bomb from four years ago was caused by Jazzy Delanerce. The bomb was made by Dustin Barnes and McKenzie West. Alicia and her twin sister Marie Mills were held captive and were abused during the ordeal. The twins witnessed everything and renember seeing Jessica Moon in the house. They told Jazzy once she got back to the truck after placing the bomb. Jazzy just drove away and didn't stop the bomb. We have information that McKenzie West and Clay King are engaged illegally. They are only seventeen and Clay's mother was an illegal immagrant running from the law. The question is why. Why would McKenzie a close friend of Jessica bomb her? Jazzy said, "We were planning on making her move so we could hurt her friends because they wouldn't have protection after she left. We didn't know that Jessica was in there. But our plan worked exept for the fact that Tara and her friends moved. They moved close to Jessica again but only a few of them don't go to the same school as her they go to a school near by. McKenzie kept trying to fulfill her plan and moved also I don't know where she is now." Even McKenzie's own mother doesn't know where her daughter is. She felt hurt because her only daughter was gone.  
We have done an investigation of McKenzie's new house and learned that she is planning to murder thirteen people today including the mayor! Others include Tara Jackson, Kate Westernville, Jevon Johnnyson, and many others. We are trying to get to them but we can't get past West's traps. She has technology we can only dream of. We have Tara and the mayor safe now but we haven't gotten the others yet. If you know about someone missing please contact us at the OKLAHOMAN. She has been doing this for nine years strait! We found this out after reading her diaries that are now boxed up as evidence.  
What they were in my house! How could they? Who told them? Well I can play dirty too. I grabbed my phone and put in the number. "Yes this is the Oklahoman do you have news or are here to ask about someone missing?" the woman asked. "Both miss." I said. "What is your news?"she asked. "I heard that Jessica Moon and Jazzy Delanerce are planing to murder the president of the United States!" I said. The president is Charlie Harper. "They what!"she said. "Want to kill him but they can't."I said. "Why not because of the bodyguards?"she said. "Yes and because Jessica is missing."I said. "She is?"the woman asked. "Yes I have to go now."I said. I felt arms grabb me. I turned around and kissed him. "Hey cuties want to go to my house I have drinks."I said. "Sure hey what is the news today?" cutie number one asked. " Poor McKenzie West, hey I'm Cindy King who are you?" I said.

"Phone Jessica!" Sarah yelled. "Okay!" I yelled. I grabbed the phone from off of the wall in my room. " Hello." I said. " Is this Jessica?" a woman asked. "Yes why?" I asked. "It's about McKenzie West have you read the paper yet?" she asked. "No I was about to."  
I said. What happened now? " Well McKenzie is a serial-killer and she said that you and Jazzy Delanerce are planning to murder Charlie Harper. She also said that you were missing so we thought she might have you captured."she said. "We think that you might be on her list of killings does she know where you are and did you know she killed?"she asked. "No and yes. I am the one who called the paper I was going to visit her today and went outside her house and heard her talking to herself." I said. We finished talking after a few minutes. I picked up the paper then I called Tara. "Hi Jessica what is wrong?"she said. "Have you read the paper I can't believe McKenzie would go to such extremes!"I said. "I know it's horrible!"she said. "Want to come over?"I asked her. "I wish I'm at my job. Hey can you pick me up after your class?"she asked. "Sure I'm taking the black bug by the way."I told her. "Cool want to see who can count the most slugs?"she asked. "Sure talk to you later."I said. After she said by I hung up and got dressed. " Come on Sarah do you want to watch or not?"I called from outside her door. "Help me pick which top I should wear." she told me. She was a few months older but she could be pretty bossy. I walked in her room. She was wearing her cute jean shorts and was in her pj shirt still. She had two shirts in front of her on the bed. A blue one that was full of sparkles and black one that had a heart that was designed like the flag. "The blue one might look better on you."I told her. She put it on and spun for me to see. " Yep that is the one alright." I said. "Okay lets go." she said. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and we walked downstairs. I went to my black bug. "The bug is cool how did you get them to paint it like that?"she asked. "Paid them extra for the flames, especially the ones in the back."I told her. "Yah how could they get them into your initials is the question."she said. We got in the car and started driving to my class. I was in a million types of classes it seemed. Every type of marcial arts and a hunting class. I was going to Karate now. "Isn't today your test day?"she asked me. "Yep when I pass it then I get my black belt. Kevin and Grant already got their belts, once I get mine I'm going to pass them for sure. Caleb is still on the third belt but Shawn is on the fourth and Zach is on the second." I told her. We all got into Karate because dad wanted us to be able to defend ourselves. When we got there I went right to the locker room and grabbed my stuff so that I could get dressed. "Ugh I really don't want to know what projects we are going to this year."Sarah said. "Yah hey twenty bucks says I'm going to get one that mentions John F. Kennedy again."I said. "Cool this will be fun."Sarah said. I put on my black t-shirt with the kittens on it. It said "Just watch what happens when you try to kiss me!" on the back. I also put on my dark blue pj like pants that was perfect for this. "Hi Jessica ready for your test today?" Robert said. Robert was my instructer he wasn't to pushy but he bragged about me alot. "Hi Sarah are you watching today?"Robert asked. "Yep hey did you read the paper they mention you in it front cover too."Sarah said. "No, how am I in there?" he asked. He grabbed the paper and read it. "Wow can you believe it?"he asked."Okay get ready for your test now you want to beat Kevin right?"Robert asked "Right." I told him. I was in the middle of practicing for the test when a bunch of boys walked in. We didn't notice until the started whistling. "Hey John bet she could beat you up."someone said. "No I bet John could win."someone with a squeaky voice said."I could beat her."the guy called John said. "Not a chance John I'm with Cale."someone else said. "Okay you guys want a match between John and the girl I'm training here?"Robert asked. "Cool come on John."Cale said. "Okay me against all of you how much do you want to bet?"I asked. After they talked they finally agreed on something."Ten each."Cale said. "Okay how do you want to fight?" I asked. They talked again. "You know I'm going to beat you either way right?"I asked. "No way you are just a hot weak girl!" they all shouted. I looked at Robert and Sarah they were grinning like crazy. Sarah shook her head and said something like "They shouldn't have said that."  
Well we got to fight and I got fourty bucks from them. I started walking away when one of them read my shirt. "Just watch what happens when we try to kiss you? Okay." Cale said. He ran over and tried to kiss me but I just picked him up held him over my head and then kicked him into his friends. He started crying about his arm hurting. He got laughed at by his friends. "Sweet easy money."I said. "So when does my test start?" I asked. "That was you test Jessica and you passed." Miss Peacock said. "Really?" I asked."Really congrats." she said. Then she handed me my black belt. "Man that's how far you are that was so not a fair fight." John said. "What are you doing here?"I asked. He ran from the room and yelled to his friends that I was on to them and a black belt now. Black was the last color here so I was almost went to pick up Tara and Pheonix from their job at the vet's office.  
According to the news they rescuded all twelve people caught there saying that Tara would have been the thirteenth. "Sure you aren't going goth on me?"Sarah asked me. "I'm sure I just like the color it goes great with everything." I said and when she tried to interupt I said "What color doesn't look good with it?"I asked. " What about no how about no okay you got me." she said. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, dark blue flip flops, and a black shirt with white misty looking rings around a dark blue rose with a rainbow stem, my hair was loose like usual. Tara and Pheonix were driving themselves today. Sarah was taking my flame bug. Emma was taking my white truck. Daisy was taking Sarah's purple Dodge. I went and got in my dark blue convertible. The top on my car was down the way to school I started wondering what would happen to McKenzie. Wasn't hard to do because on the way I saw her kill a hobo then walk into a strip club. Why was she in there? was she a total freak now? Well I didn't care. Crap I need more gas. I pulled into a gas station across the street.

Great now I have to tell people I'm Cindy King. How sad I can't say I'm McKenzie West well maybe it's time anyway. Well I would be McKenzie King soon. I grabbed a beer and was about to take a drink when I saw a cute guy well maybe I can get him drunk. "Hey want a beer?" I asked him. "Sure I'm Cale what is your name?" he asked. "Cindy King." I told him. "Have you seen the news any since yesterday?"I asked him. "Nope news is for crazies."he said. Well it wasn't hard. Then I saw her. Jessica was filling her car with gasoline. Wow she is easy to recognize I mean gold blonde hair, boyfriendless, virgin, still never even really been in love or drunk! Guess she is going to school. I pulled my clothes on. Then I renembered the hobo I killed. Oh well his fault. I better get out of here quick.  
Right then I saw Jessica leaving. I put on a gray hoodie I saw on the ground and walked outside. I walked to Jessica. "Hey can you give me a lift to the school it's my first day and I forgot the way." I said. "Sure you go to Cave Springs High School?" she asked. "Sounds like it."I said. She nodded and drove off. I was speaking in a different voice so she wouldn't recognize me. "What is your name?" she asked after a while. "Cindy King." I said. "Really are you Clay's cousin?"she asked. Crap she renembers him. "Yep did he talk about me at all?" I asked. "No I guess not." she said. We quit talking for the rest of the ride. I put on some green lipstick and painted my fingernails. I was never really good at painting my nails or braiding my hair. Maybe I should read the news. I'm pretty sure my name will be safe for a while. Well we got to school and then she went to class I guess she was late. Or wanting to be early. Clay said that one of the good things is that you get to have as many husbands and wives as you want. Man it would suck if I got caught again. Crap sirens could they have seen me? I ran into the bathroom and found my box of hair dye. I put it in my hair hoping to turn it black. But my plan backfired and turned purple. Well that might actually be better. But then I recognized the sirens. Not the police it's an ambulance. I ran outside and saw what was wrong. "Jessica!" I shouted.

Why was there ice on cement here in the middle of August? It was weird. Why was I on my back on the ground? Why are kids around me? Why are they shouting my name? Why do I hear sirens? Why does one of the kids sound like McKenzie? Why am I in so much pain? My eyes were starting to focus though. Why was McKenzie's hair purple? Actually why was she here anyway? Then I recognized the clothes Cindy King is McKenzie King well going to be anyway. I knew McKenzie was dating him but I still hate Clay. "Are you okay?" someone said. I tried to speak but nothing came out. "Can you hear me?" he asked.  
I raised my hand and touched my head and cringed. "Try not to touch your head for awhile it might be really bad. They put me on a gurney. "Wow you are light someone could probably pick you up with one finger." one of the guys said. They closed me in the ambulance and I listened to them. "You would think she was made of air maybe water." guy number two said. Right then I renembered everything. The hit made me forget some stuff like McKenzie but the bomb made me forget too. I had known but I had also denied it. I felt my arm hot my temperture was way to high. I can't go to the doctor they might never let me out. How do I get out? I grabbed my blue earings from my backpack. I got into the pack's mind when I flipped the small hidden switch. "What the where are you?" someone in the pack said. "Who are you?" someone else said. Right never really joined a pack yet. "My name is Jessica." I told them. We weren't speaking out loud but it was kind of weird. "From the papers, are you one of us?"guy number one asked. "Yes that is me and you have to be more specific if you want me to know." I said. "Are you human, vampire, or werewolf?" guy number two asked. "Three." I said. "Okay cool were are you and why can't read your mind." guy number two said. "I need help, I have technology so I don't have to be in that form to listen and join in the conversation." I said. "Okay what is wrong?" guys number one asked. I put my right hand over my eyes and then put it at my earing. I showed them what I was seeing. "I kind of have a problem." I said. We all had the hot skin problem so we couldn't go to the emergency room but we healed quick. "I need to get out of here quick before we get there." I said. "Do ambulances have cameras?"guy number one asked.  
I looked around and saw one. I got up and since nobody else was in there I punched the camera. "Now what? Just tear a hole in the wall?" I asked. "No look around and think of how you can get out." guy number two said. I made it so that they couldn't see what I saw anymore. I looked around and new just how I would get out. "Got a plan to get out." I said. "Good um I'm Tom Conford." guy number two said. "Where are you guys?" I asked. "We are in the forest outside of the Cave Springs High School why do you go there?" guy number two said. "Yep that's the one." I said. I looked around and then I was changing. I felt normal but I walked right through the walls and next thing I knew I was outside. I was wondering if I should pop a hole in a tire when I saw who was by me. "Jessica what are you doing here?" she asked. "McKenzie why do you want to kill?" I asked her. "Jessica are are you dead?" she asked me. That was confusing why would I be dead? Then I renembered that I wan't even solid right then. She reached her hand and it went right through me. It tickled a little too. "Stop that it feels weird!" I told her. "The legends were wrong I guess." she said. "Legends what are you talking about?" I asked. "The legends say that you will die at midnight but you didn't." she said. I have a specific time that I will die? "Well I guess that it was talking about someone else." she said flatly. "Crap I forgot my bag." I said. Before she could say anything I ran and reached inside the ambulance for my bag. I grabbed it and ran away from the ambulance. I reached and put the switch back on talk. I told them where I was and they raced to find me. "It's so annoying to talk to you now." a girl said. "James that isn't nice." Tom said. "Well it's like you are and you aren't there Jessica." she told me. I ran away from McKenzie after she gave me the legends. How come she had to think I was dead? I guess she believes in ghosts. I changed back to normal and sat down in an icecream shop. After a minute or two they were walking in the door. My picture wasn't in the paper so they didn't know if it was me. "Are you Jessica?" one of them asked. "Yep I'm Jessica." I said. "I'm Matt the pack leader." said guy number one. "Hi Matt." I said. They were studying me when my eyes started doing it. They started glowing white. I looked up. "Moon's up again." I said. Then they looked at me and then were shocked by my eyes. "How did you know it was up you didn't look outside and it just came up?" Tom asked. Clearly they were suspicious. "That is a good question but this is a bad place and time." I said. I got up and bought some icecream and a brownie. I came and sat down again. I was about to sugest that we leave when I saw someone trying to get in my car. "Hey what does he think he's doing?" I yelled. Everyone was startled. Two more guys came and tried to get in my convertible. I ran outside to my car. "Wow hey want to help break into this car?" one of the guys asked me. They saw my glowing eyes and one of the started cussing. My eyes quit glowing fast and I was instantly hidden in the dark. I started beating them up like crazy. They ran off and they didn't notice but I scratched their skin so it said "Stay away from my car!" I noticed the pack outside looking for me. I waved and they saw me. I ran to meet them. "Did you do that to them?"Tom asked me. "Yep I also wrote the words stay away from my car on their arms." I said smiling. "Come on lets go to my house." I said. "Cool." James said. I led them to my house and they were just shocked. "This is your house?" James said. I nodded. I already learned that Tom was the "big bad wolf" in our group so I wan't about to mess with him. Matt was the really nice guy and James was the tough guy. I went inside and led them to my room. I sat down on the bed and looked at my walls. "Hey are you guys about to paint a room or something?" Matt asked. "No." I told him. "I was wondering why I saw paint cans in the hall." he said. I grabbed the remote and started looking for a new design. They all gasped when they saw the screen. I changed my hot pink walls to dark blue cheetah fur. "So that's how you mess with your rooms." James said. "Are you three the only pack member?" I asked. "No you haven't met Jerry yet." Matt said. "So did you just change into a werewolf?" James asked me. "No I have been a wolf for a long time but I haven't joined a pack yet so nobody knows that I am a wolf." I told them. "I have met your pack a long time ago." I said. They just gaped at me. "I was hunting with my dad, Jack, Vaughn, Logan, Kevin, and Caleb." I told them. "I also had my boyfriend with me his name was Danny." I said. "I watched your pack they were just beyond the trees they were hunting." I said. "Matt and some other guy." I told them. I picked up my cat, Garfield. "Well incase you don't renember I caught every deer I spotted." I told them.  
"I renember you me, Jerry, and Tom were watching you wishing that you were a wolf too." Matt said. I just looked at him. Was he saying that they thought I was hot or because of my hunting ability? "You had Danny get you a bunch of stuff and when he was gone you were amazing, you didn't even use the ladder to get up on the stand and then you got everything." Matt said. I renembered that very well. "We started wondering if you were a vamp and if you would hit us." Matt admitted. "Wow wow wow hang on a second." James said. "What?" I said. "Would you hit us and are you a vampire?" James said. "One of you guys ran out infront of me when I was hunting." I said. I went to my window and opened it. "What are you-" James started to ask. I jumped out of the window.  
"Jessica are you okay?" Tom asked. I guess he had just been listening. "Yep." I said. They jumped down and started looking at me like I was crazy. I wasn't showing anything like a new werewolf would. I was quite controlled actually. I felt the cold leave from the upper half of me and the heat leave my lower half. They met in the middle and it always felt like an explosion when it happened. The warmth goes crazy in your body and I have heard of extreme cases were it will leave you sore. The warmth was like bullets rickashaying in me hitting every part of me. Then I was a wolf. I was in the shadow of the trees so they couldn't exactly see me. "Where did she go is she okay?" James asked. I moved toward them and went into the little bit of light that was showing from my room. "Told you she was a wolf but did you listen to me, no." Tom said. He rolled his eyes. They changed too.

_Told you guys she was cool.-Tom._

_Shut up okay okay we get it-Matt._

_Hey what pack are you in?-James._

_Huh oh I haven't joined a pack yet and just so you know you can stay over if you want.-me._


	2. Chapter 2

I was headed for La Push, Washington. I was planning to suprise them by basically showing up on their door step. Right well I'm talking about my cousin. I flew over to his house grabbed my stuff and got a rental car. It was decent I drove it to a nearby car shop and bought a midnight blue dodge. I started trying to find my way to LaPush. I drove listening to ' If I die young. ' It was a pretty good song. I looked around. Forks not the best place. You know? Well it's much different from Oklahoma. O'l Red just came on sweet. I love country music. I then spotted the house. Nobody was home right then. I smiled. I got out of the car and hid out of sight. "Vampire girl is hot how can she stand them?" somebody said. "Who knows I'm her best friend and I don't understand it." another guy said. "Don't worry we will help you kill Cullen." another guy said. Jeeze how many guys are there? "You know that would hurt her Paul so we can't do that." guy number two said. I heard them go inside of the house. I carefully walked around to see if I was right. Yep all gone. I grinned. I ran into the garage and heard Paul. "Think we will get some action Jared?" Paul asked. "Probably specially if they break the treaty or you get mad." guy number one a.k.a. Jared said. "I'm going to the garage to watch a movie." guy number two said. "Can we come too Jacob?" Paul asked. Paul sounded like he got mad alot and probably liked to crack jokes about people. "Fine you can come." Jacob said. Okay so guy number one is Jared number two is Jacob and number three is Paul. I stayed hidden but I got some snacks on a blanket in the room and put Cinderella in and got it on play. I grabbed the remote and had the screen dark so they would think it was off. They walked in. "You already have food out?" Paul said shaking his head. I slowed my heartbeat. "No but hey it's food." Jacob said. They sat down while Jacob went to his house to get a movie. I clicked play. Cinderella started. The guys were laughing their heads off. "What the hell!" Jacob yelled when he came back. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. "Turn it off before my head explodes!" Jared got out while rolling on the ground laughing. I turned it off. "Okay who has the remote?" the fourth guy said. there were five guys in there. They started arguing. I turned it back on FULL volume. They jumped like almost touching the ceiling. "Okay fess up." fifth guy said. "Quil tell Jacob that we don't have the remote." Paul said. "Okay Jacob we don't have it." Quil said. They started laughing again. I muted it. "I think my tv is haunted." Jacob said. I almost laughed. Really they are pretty funny. They started to hunt for the remote nobody was facing in my direction. I ran out and was out of site fast. "What was that!" Jared shouted. I started laughing and they could hear it. I wrote on a piece of paper " How did you like the movie? P.S. look in the car next time." I taped it to the remote. I dropped it on the ground and ran. I was out of there quickly and hiding in a tree. I quit laughing and watched. "Look in my car what does that mean?" Jacob said. They ran back to the garage. I followed. I hid under the car. They looked in the car and in the car under the seat the found a note saying " Look at the cliff edge under a rock." they groaned. "More directions!" the other kid said. "Embry's right this is weird." Quil said.  
I giggled. They started running to the cliffs with me right behind them. We passed some teens on the way there. " Hey Jake who is the cute girl?" a guy asked. I hid. " Who it's only us guys?" Jacob asked. I looked at the guy and put a finger to my lips telling him not to tell them about me. He nodded. They went right back to running with me right behind them. Soon they made it to the cliffs. They started looking under every rock and pebble. Then there was another note saying to watch Cinderella (the whole thing) and then a message will appear. Also look under the car. They groaned. So they watched the movie. When it was done a note popped out of the dvd player. It said: Why are you guys watching a little kid show? Look at your car. P.S. learn to look around you and listen. P.P.S. I have been following you on this hunt. Then I drew a smiley face right at the end. They went to the car. They looked under the car and fell to the ground. I ran for it. Looks like my suprises worked. Right when I was running a hand grabbed my ankel. "Shit!" I said. Jacob's eyes snapped open he caught only a glimpse of my blond hair when I ran off.  
They forgot all about me after a little bit distracetd by patrols. Then they came to Jacob's house when it was pretty late. So they were ready to crash when they walked in. Only to get ready to crash, I jumped out and was right behind Paul. I punched him on the head. " Ouch what the hell guys?" he asked. But then he looked around and the guys were on the couch. "What the hell?" he repeated. "Hi Paul you guys were cute." I said. I walked over, pushed the guys off of the couch and spread out on it. "Hey why did you...this is my house and my couch!" Jacob yelled. I laughed at their faces. " Hi Paul, Jacob, Emby, Quil, and last of all Jared." I said. When I said their names I pointed to them. They stared at me. I laughed. "So how did you like the suprises under your car oh wait I was in the garage watching the whole time!" I said laughing. "You were wait who are you?" Jared asked. "Well if you must know I'm Jacob here's cousin." I said. They kept comparing us. Jacob was just staring at my with a "Are you crazy look. "Don't know how exactly but nice to finally meet you cuz." I said. He flinched. I narrowed my eyes. "Watch your back or it might be broken before you can say why me." I said. They all flinched. Then wait for it...3...2...1. They started laughing their heads off. I grabbed Paul's arm. "What do you want me to do little girl." he said to me. I tugged his and Jared's arms. I brought them behind the house where only the wolves could see.  
"Wanna see how hard I punch Paulie?" I asked in a cute little girlie voice. The guys laughed, Paul groaned. "Fine but never call me Paulie ever." Paulie said. "Okay Paulie I'll pass that on." I was smiling big time when I said this. "You gonna punch me or not?" he asked. "Get behind me and put your hands near my neck." I told him. "Why would I need to do that?" he asked. Then Jacob thought of something. "Why are you so cold and how come it seems like you have no heartbeat?" he asked me. I looked down let out a shiver then let my heart beat return to normal. The guys sighed in relief that I wasn't a vamp. I was looking around when Paulie finally decided to do what I said. I attimatically gave him a hard punch in the jaw without even turning around. What did Zach call that a soccer punch? Or did he say left hook wateves. "Damn she can punch and she hasn't even turned around yet." Jared said. Sudenly they realized that I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing. That I had barely regestered punching. "Hey girl what are you doing, who are you, what are you?" Quil asked. I snapped out of it. I turned around. They gasped. I was looking right passed them and I saw him.  
"Zach what a horrible sight." I said. They turned around. That's when they saw my twin brother. "You are here of all places trying to get guys, twin?" he asked me. I growled. The guys looked at me then. "Try to fight me you know you will lose." I said. We started circling each other. The guys studied Zach then gasped. Well the idiot did get turned into a vamp after all. We circled faster. He jumped at me and I jumped to. I jumped at him then I was using "wolf speak" to shout curses at him. The guys shuddered. I started tearing him apart."So what are we going to do with him?" Paulie asked. I smilied. "Hand me some duct tape will you?" I said. "Sure..." Jared said. I put it around his head and covered his mouth each time with it. I threw the head on the ground. "Okay now this will sound weird even to you wolves, but spit all over him where ever you can." I said. They did with out asking why. "Wait how did you know about us? Jared said. "Well I will explain later. "Hey what is your last name anyway?" he asked. "As if you guys don't know me." I scoffed. "What how could we know you we just met you?" Quil asked. I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you guys read the news?" I asked them.  
"Um when?" Embry asked. "Well oh you probably won't renember it well have you ever heard of any bombs in the last decade?" I asked. They looked at each other in suprise. "Forget it so now we need a box for each part." I started explaining what to do. He was trying to scream his head off-haha its already off for ya- but the tape wouldn't allow it. I grabbed his head in my hands hard and tore of the tape. He was shouting curses. "Oh shut up already will ya!" I shouted in his ear.  
I started removing things like his teeth and tongue so he couldn't make any noise. Then I asked for a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled a note out on the paper. Oh this will be fun. I was smiling big time now. "Um what are you going to do?" Embry asked. "This will be fun." I said giggling. I put the note in his mouth and shut the box. I planned on mailing the boxes to a certain person who would be shocked. I put a tiny camera in each of the boxes so that I could see his reaction. They were all hooked up to my laptop.  
AroPOV I was in my thrown room wondering who I wanted Jane to torture today. Right then a strange vampire came in. He had a rainbow of hair colors. His hair was in the color of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and then violet. Weird. He brought in a package then left. I went to go change and get ready for a visit today. When I got back there was another box. I went to the first one. It was what I expected. It was the newspapers from the last century from every town of every state, in every country even. I sat them down on my chair and went for the other box. I brought it with me and I sat in my chair and I had the newpapers on the ground by my chair. I noticed a envelope strapped to the box. I opened the letter and it said : Dear Aro Volturi,  
I need you to pay attention very carefully. First Stefan and Vladimir want you dead. Second the Children of the Moon are only males. Third Saint Marcus Day is coming up so happy SM day. And you will have no luck figuring out who I am. Laters, Angel of Death Who is the Angel of Death? I have never heard of him before. Well guess I better see what is in the package. I opened the box and was immediatly discusted. There was a necklace made of vampire teeth and also a vampire tongue. "Aro whats wrong oh my goodness what is that!" my wife Sulpicia said. "Somebody going by Angel of Death sent this hon." I told her. Right then Caius and Marcus walked in. I told them what was in the package. I started looking at the newspapers. I got to one and looked at it a couple times to make sure I was reading right. THIRTEEN YEAR-OLD SURVIVER OF THE CHRISTMAS BOMB. Christmas bomb? This one is for Oklahoma hum maybe I will go have a talk with this surviver. This thirteen year-old must have been changed and very young too. That's not good, for who ever did it that is. "Cauis it looks like someone broke a rule." I told him. "Which rule is that Aro?" he asked me. "This thirteen year-old had to have been changed so now we get to go vampire hunting." I said grinning.  
AlicePOV Jasper, Edward, and me are going to have some fun. We set some traps for Rosalie and Emmett to "find." Hm soon they should be barging in the door super mad. "Time to go!" I said while hiding a camera pointed at the door. They came screaming in. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PIXIE YOU TOO COWBOY YOU WILL PAY YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER IN THIS FAMILY NO WORSE THAT YOU WERE NEVER EVEN CHANGE NEVER EVEN BORN A HUMAN MAYBE A SLUG OR A TREE OR A HOG!" Rosalie was screaming. We were laughing. Emmett looked if-he-could-use-the-bathroom-he-would-have-right-in-his-pants scared. You couldn't blame him she can be scary.  
"Rose your,-" I started. I was swept into a vision again. There was a suprisingly familiar girl, I don't know her though. She was hanging out with these guys. I saw her sneak out of the room when the guys were asleep and put a skunk that was in a cage inside a vent. "This will be good."she said sounding on the verge of laughing. She ran out of the house. The skunk was perfectly hidden nobody would find it or atleast until they smelled to the source. There was a weird noise and then the skunk must have sprayed because the guys suddenly woke up. They were coughing on the ground trying to avoid the smell.  
Then I was back into reality. "scaring your husband." I finished my earlier sentence. I looked around. I was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Huh how did up here? Rosalie was on the ground next to Emmett. Jasper was in his Hello Kitty boxers I forced him to get and that was all he had on. I growled. "HOW DID I GET UP HERE YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!" I screamed. The glass looked close to shattering. "What did you see?" They all shouted at once. Edward was coming down the stairs laughing his head off, he saw it too. I told them when everybody was here. Lets just say we were laughing our butts off. Speaking of which..."Hey Jasper wanna head out I want to get you a Hello Kitty outfit to match your new underwear I got you!" I sang. "Do I have a choice?" he asked. I ran over and grabbed him. "Nope!" I shouted carrying him over my head out the door.  
JacobPOV I was dreaming about kittens and slugs dancing holding hands around a taco. Something started smelling bad, wait is that coming from me? I renember rolling onto the vent alittle while ago. Ugh I got up. The guys were awake and coughing and shouting curses. "Oh what the hell is that smell, Paul please tell me you didn't try cooking gas poisin right?" I asked. "Jake did you fart?" Quil asked me. "No hey wait where is Jessica today?" I asked. "No clue hey anybody know how old she is?" Jared asked. "No but want to bet on it?" Embry asked.  
"14 I bet." Jared. "Nah maybe 15." Quil. "16 right." Me. "13 she's smart though and sneaky." Paul. "Maybe 18." Embry. "Twenty bucks to the winner and the losers will do the B&L until the last man the loser dyes his hair pink and wears dresses for the next month picked out by us guys and the others in the pack." Jared said. "Deal!" we all said. Me abit relucently cause I don't want to wear dresses and have pink hair. "Hey if we dye our hair will it effect our fur color?" I had to ask. "Don't know but that would be funny." Embry said.  
JessicaPOV I pulled my prank off great just great soon I'm going to need to go to school. I guess. Hum which school LaPush or Forks? Guess I will decide on that later. I yawned. Guess I'm gonna walk around abit in the forest. I was walking just out of Forks when I came across a mansion like house. There was a kind of meadow in front. I looked down hum, my heart is so quiet almost not beating. Oh well. I walked quietly (I guess) up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
There was what sounded like suprised voices in the house that belonged to five people. I heard someone say, "Why didn't you see that Alice?" and a "Hey where's Bells today?" Then someone came and opened the door. There was a cute girl standing in the doorway. She was a shopaholic I think and she looked excited. She would get along with Sarah, her sisters, and Tara. "Hi um who are you, um did you just move here?" she asked me. "Well I was just well I guess you can say I'm going to be here for awhile, oh and um I'm Jessica." I said and I stuck out my hand, she shook it. "I'm Alice it's nice to meet you want to come in?" she asked me.  
I walked in and was not very suprised to see three guys, two blonds and one with dark hair. The odd ball looked abit like he was a teddy bear well not literally like he could beat anyone up though. The blonds were different in a way, the oldest looking one seemed to be the adult, the other guy looked like he was in a lot of fights. There was also three girls. Alice, a blond goddess, and a woman. "Hi who are you guys?" I said smiling. "I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett then there's Alice and Jasper." he said pointing to each person. "That's not everybody there is some people missing, but I don't know how I know that and the fact that you guys are vampires and you drink animal blood." I said. They gasped and stared at me.  
They invited me to sit down and we asked abit about each other. I told them about the pranks I played on Jake and his friends. "I saw that last one Jake rolled ontop of the vent and everyone thought he farted!" Alice said. We were all laughing alot. Then I turned and started studying Emmett. Rose growled. "What?" I asked her. "Why are you staring at my boyfriend?" she asked me mad. "Emmett reminds me alot of my older brother Kevin they have the same personality too in a way." I told her. "I miss Kevin he is my favorite brother." I said. Rose came and hugged me then said she was sorry.  
Everyone gasped. "What why are you guys shocked?" I asked. "Rose appoligized! Man I think the world has gone wacko or something." Jasper said. I faked a look of shock then I just glared at him. "Wow I bet her and Rose will make great friends she might even have a more murderous glare Rose!" Jasper said. I considered slugging him when the door started to open. "Um who's this, you guys aren't planning something right?" she started sounding scared. "I'm Jessica Moon who are you guys?" I said. Everyone gasped. I blushed scarlet. "Did you say Jessica Moon?" Carlisle asked. "Um yah why oh that's why." I said blushing.  
"Why do they know you or atleast your name?" Bella asked. "Well a week after my birthday when I was thirteen um four years ago more or less my house was bombed when I was inside." I said. They all were starting opened mouthed at me. "Wait isn't that how you know about me, you know the Christmas Bomb in Oklahoma?" I asked. "No actually we were watching the news in time to hear that you found lots of jewels in your drive way." Edward said shaking his head.  
"Christmas Bomb wow and you didn't get left with a mark at all, you can't be human well that or you are very lucky." Carlisle said. Then I looked over at Bella. I watched her closely and immediatly recognised her. "No way you can't be her wait are you Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked her. "Um just Bella." she said. "So you are right?" I asked. She nodded. "Why wait how when where wait how do you know her?" Edward asked. I was starting to feel so weird. I couldn't explain it either though. My skin kind of cooled over some and on the inside it felt really hot. "Hey what's happening to her her thoughts are blocked wait blocked almost the same way as Bella." Edward said. "She is having the strangest emotions the only one I recognize is confusion." Jasper said confused. I collapsed. They came running to me. My eyes blurred. I heard screams. My eyes went weird then it went black for two seconds. My heart quieted more. Then I opened my eyes. Someone screamed. I was confused. BIG time. "Her wall is down she doesn't recognise us at all." some guy said. I looked around. I saw some big football player looking guy and glared at him. "Wow her glares are scary." football dude said. "What the fuck look at her eyes!" he screamed. They stared at me like I was a new animal at a zoo. Then I looked at the brown haired girl and smiled. "Hey Bella um did you find out yet?" I asked her. "Find out what?" she asked. "Um starlight falls." I said.  
She looked confused. "Never mind you will find out soon, hey how old are you?" I asked her. I sniffed hum what's that smell? "Um right now I'm seventeen I just moved here this year."Bella said. I looked right into her eyes. Then my heart beat sped up and I was back to normal. "Wait a second heartbeat, blushing, your definetly not a vamp but wait what happened earlier?" Emmett asked me. I was confused for about one second. Then I started laughing. "What why are you laughing?" Emmett asked me. "I better go check on Jake." I told them. Then Alice started laughing.  
"What?" everyone said at once. "I saw a vision of Jess slapping one of the guys in the face!" she said laughing. I just walked out the door shaking my head laughing. Well needless to say I slapped Paulie in the face. I took a nap on the couch. I heard the guys plotting to pull a prank on me. "Won't work Caleb's already tried it on me" I yelled to them. "Damn it that would have been so fun!" Paulie said. "Wait how did you hear us?" Embry asked. "I heard." was all I said. I went back to my nap.  
When I woke up I growled. My eyes went lava red and I looked around the room. I saw the "trap" the guys set up and went around it. The guys looked up and flinched. "Do you guys know my head hurts." I whimpered. They looked at each other. I dropped to my knees. "Jessica can you hear me, have you changed into a wolf before?" Quil asked me. I nodded twice. The guys looked at each other. "Um why does your head hurt?" Jared asked me. I shook my head. I grabbed someone's arm and dragged them to the Cullen's house, the others were following. I rushed through the door.  
"You guys are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yep where exactly are we going?" Alice asked. "Wow wow wow wait just a second, you dragged us here because of a extreme headache and you are talking calmly about heading somewhere?" Jake said. "Don't worry I already packed your stuff now lets see, Alice you got the stuff?" I asked her. She nodded. We were grinning big time. Then I froze. Then I started screaming, "THAT LITTLE FREAK SHE WILL BE SO SO SORRY SHE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SHE BETTER NOT RUIN ANYTHING OR I'M GOING TO KILL HER I DON'T CARE WHO SHE WAS I'M GONNA KILL HER, OW OW OW MY HEAD IT HURTS LIKE THERE IS, OH SHE IS SO DEAD!" I kept it up until Carlisle covered my mouth before I could start cussing.  
Everyone gasped, I had torn off my jacket sometime in my screams with out realizing it. "OH SHIT!" I yelled. But it was too late. They already saw it.  
AN: sweet cliffhanger ive been working on this for days! well ive also been reading fanfics but hey this is my first!  
"Jessica!" Alice well said in a misture or suprise, screaming and squealing. "What?" I looked down, I litteraly tore my jacket the sleeves were still on but my shoulders were left bare. "One that looks good, Two why did you rip your jacket, Three explain your shoulders, and Four who is the "little freak?" she asked. "A very horrible ex friend of mine." I said angrily. They flinched. "Who is um who are they?" she said after giving up on trying to word it right. "She is hiding from the police she has been wanting to kill anyone with wavy brown and black hair, she killed a five year old girl named Dierde McBradley." I told them.  
They gasped. "Wait why would you be friends with a killer?" Jake asked. "This is her ninth year killing she kept it from me when we were friends." I managed to say. Then something clicked to them. "Wait what were you screaming exactly um what did she do um I guess?" Quil asked. "Stupid McKenzie why does she have to ruin everything why can't she just leave me alone and except that we can't be friends?" I started grumbling. I sighed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a white pen. I waved it in the air in a perfect circle. They gasped again. They saw a picture that fit in the circle perfectly.  
"What the crap did you do, what is that?" most of them said. "Just watch okay and please don't talk until I say will you?" I asked. They nodded. We watched a meadow seen apear. Some teens my age walked onto the feild and met somewhere in the middle. One was a kid with green-yellow dyed hair, it was shaggy and he had black eyes. There was a girl with firey red hair with black eyes too. A kid with a baby pink and yellow colored mohawk with black eyes. Well all of the kids have black eyes. There was also a kid in a hoodie that had a whole in the hood, their hair was purple. They did some hand shake and they nodded. "Is everyone here and did anyone get followed?" a kid asked. They nodded, then shook their heads. "Good we don't want the police worried about us now do we?" the same guy said. They shook their heads again. "Okay now we need a plan of action, that's also a good idea that we had you dye your hair. You see we don't want anyone to recognize you guys because well you are missing, those of you who are vampires if you were changed recently enough to be on the missing board and be recognized then you need to be careful, those of you like Victoria and Laurent are fine to go out in public." a girl said.  
The cullens and the wolves just looked at everyone worried. "Um Cindy um well what is the plan really?" a kid who looked human asked. "Okay you see we need to think of how exactly we do this but we need an old friend of mine, her name is Jessica Moon now according to legend she will die at midnight during a eclipse, but it didn't say what day or year or anything like that, we need to kidnap her. During the next eclipse she will be left vulnerable to death but according to legend she will be powerful and have a very powerful army to help her. She has both powers for good and evil but we will have to convince her evil is much better than good." she said.  
I almost screamed that was McKenzie West a.k.a. McKenzie King a.k.a. Cindy King. Everyone looked at me worried. "Okay well just to let you know I'm McKenzie King, this is Clay King, and this is Dustin Barnes, we are going to head to get the Volturi on our side if we get Jessica the world will be doomed and even her sidekicks won't be able to save the planet. If she learned how to control her powers we may be doomed. But it might help us, but there is a few problems first her school has maximum security, second I have no idea where she lives, and third I have no idea where she is but she will probably still be in the state that or she probably went somewhere sunny unless she started hating the sun." McKenzie said.  
I recognized a vampire right then. "NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE IT CAN'T SHE HAS ONE OF MY FRIENDS ENSLAVED WHY SHE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HOW COULD MCKENZIE DO THIS TO ME WHAT LEGENDS ARE SHE TALKING ABOUT WHAT ARMY AND OF COURSE I'M AWAY FROM THE SUN I'M NOT STUPID HOW COULD SHE FIRST SHE BOMBS MY HOUSE THEN I FIND OUT SHE HELPED MAKE THE BOMB AND ONLY TO GET ME TO MOVE SO SHE CAN HURT MY FRIENDS AND THEN SHE CLAIMS THAT I WANTED TO KILL THE PRESIDENT AND SHE WANTS TO KIDNAP ME!" I screamed my head off. Then it sounded like I was being electructed. Felt that way too, crap I talked. Carlisle tried to help me, wow I ended up falling to the ground. Bad move, when he touched my shoulder he was thrown on the ground by the wave of electricity. "That's why you don't talk during this." I said. After a little while I was back on my feet. "Cindy its a March 26 today. When is the next eclipse?" a kid asked. "Well actually we need an eclipse that will be in a few months.  
That was the end of the show. I held my hand up at them and then waved the pen tracing the out line and it disapeared. "You can talk now." I told them. Right then I sat on the ground. "Jessica do you know of these abilities?" Esme asked me from the couch. "Yes I know about them some for years, um what is the date?" I said. "Um today is Febuary 12th Jessica wait so that is in the future?" Carlisle asked getting worried. Right then I got an idea, okay a few ideas. I grabbed my laptop and checked all of my cameras. I took out my pen and placed it on a sensor for my laptop. I was laying on my stomach on the ground. I traced it, well the location. And well next up I screamed my lungs out. They all ran over to me then. "What's wrong are you hurt?" Rosalie asked me. Then they looked at the laptop. It traced back to Washington luckily not Forks but Port Angeles. "I didn't know there was a meadow there but how can you get away when they are here?" Emmett asked me. "Well actually I can because that is the same week as Aiden's first birthday so ya I will be back in Oklahoma." I told them. They looked relieved for a second. "Wait what about us?"Jasper asked. I smiled, I so had this covered. "Actually there are a bunch of forests in Oklahoma but you can stay in my house for as long as you guys want." I told them. "Jessica I don't want to hog any space." Bella said. I laughed. "Bella trust me at my house we might not even notice each other's presence for a month, its even larger than this house and well in the forest but it looks perfect." I told her. Right then Alice started squealing, luckily she forgot my shoulders. "Show us what your house looks like please please please!" she squealed. "Fine hold on a minute, well long enough for it to start up on here please." I begged.  
I showed them pics of my old house. "Don't worry Alice this is the old house our new one is much bigger." I said sarcasticly. 


End file.
